


Warm

by vanishinghitchhiker



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Flashpoint (DCU), Pre-Relationship, mentioned: Harvey B. Cris Charlie & Tot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishinghitchhiker/pseuds/vanishinghitchhiker
Summary: Written a few years ago for a Tumblr anon, finally posting it here. Prompt: Renee Montoya, Warm. Stakeout coffee.





	Warm

Over the years, Renee’s become kind of a connoisseur of stakeout coffee. Harvey had known all the best donut places in Gotham, reveling in the cop cliche, but didn’t give a damn what the coffee they served was like. Eventually Renee had learned to influence the timing of his donut runs, prodding them towards neighborhoods less likely to net her a styrofoam cup of gritty instant water. By the time Cris became her partner, she knew enough to keep herself and the Metropolis transplant stocked with only the finest joe the city had to offer, much to his gratitude.

And Charlie, for being a dying weirdo she suspected had been living out of his van when she’d met him, made the best coffee she’d ever tasted. When she met Tot, she finally found out why. Even better, she learned how.

“You know,” says Helena, taking a swig of the fresh brew, “they say it’s always the ones whose costumes cover their mouths who make the best coffee. I don’t get that. What do you guys get out of it?”

“Warm hands.”

“You’re wearing gloves. And it’s in a thermos.”

Renee smirks, hoping there’s enough light to show the crinkles in her mask. “Warm hearts.”

“Ass.”

“That’s a fair trade too,” she laughs, and Huntress swats her lightly on the arm.


End file.
